


Mommy's girl~

by my_raven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mommy Kink, Vriska has a Mommy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_raven/pseuds/my_raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and Rose have had a relationship before and Rose knows about the spider bitch's kink.</p><p>Vris get's bored, and Rose is happy to keep her entertained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy's girl~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic, sorry if it's bad v-v

Rose laid back in a large cushioned arm chair with her knitting in her lap when she saw her lady crush and part time lover enter. Piping up from her work she said "Oh hello Mo- Vriska." She caught herself, biting her lip and blushing just a bit. Vriska was bored and it was clear, her face was expressionless until Rose almost said the little code word she happened to enjoyed being called, her cheeks flushed a soft, light cobalt blue, not too noticeable "Hi Rose..What's up?"

Lalonde was a bit flustered now, blushing and just knitting away "Not much, just, relaxing, what about you?" She tried to play it off, but if it was pursued, well, Rose would not say no to Vriska with her mommy dom. Smirking, Serket walked up to her and behind her seat, leaning down and she kisses her cheek, then her jaw line, seeming quite affectionate today "Mmmm, you know, the usual..Bored outta my wits.." she whined a tad. At the little kisses she knew what was going to go down and she shivered, setting her work down she looks up at her with affectionate eyes, "Anything I can do to help that out~?" Vris trailed her hands down Roses' body, feeling every dip and curve her body had to offer, licking her lips a bit "Try to guess~~" Her voice went low, purring into her ear, not to say it wasn't pleasing, her purrs were quite lovely..

Rose gave a light shiver, her body instinctively arching into the gentle touches as she made a little noise. "Mommy wants to play~?" She said, trying to sound innocent and cute. "Mhmm~" Vris then kisses her neck, no biting this time, not unless Rose wants it, she rubbed a few fingers against the others' parts, wanting her to squirm. And squirm she did, the kisses on her neck making her arch and crane her neck to give Vriska the room to bite down with those hot lil spider fangs if she wanted. Cause god damn did Rose want it.

As she opened her mouth to bite down, Vriska's breath was as cold as ever on her neck, she carefully bit down and she pushed a little harder on her. Rose let out a squeal like noise, biting down on her lip as she melted in Vriska's grip "Mommy~ Oh~" She leaned on Vriska fully, latching on for security, Serket's free arm wrapped around her middle, slipping her other hand into her panties to rub between the folds as she littered her neck with burning hot spider bites. Rose just groaned, twisting and wiggling like a good little girl, letting her mommy treat her. Her panties were a soaked mess, grinding against the fingers that came in investigate, Licking over the bites on the right side of Roses' neck, she pushed two fingers inside her carefully, pumping them in and out of her slowly.

Rose was a tight girl, tight enough that two fingers was a lot for her. Moaning out she began to rotate her hips "M-mommy, please stop teasing me~!" She cried. That was enough of a hint for Serket, she pulled her fingers out of her and slid her skirt and panties down her legs carefully, moving in front of her she quickly parted Roses' legs and easily began eating her out, her tongue still cold as ever, making Rose arch her back and wrap her legs around her lover tightly, knitting work on the ground and forgotten by now, this was going to make for an interesting, loud and long few hours....


End file.
